


Fuck you to show I care

by BlackenedSkies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John shows Dean he cares the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck you to show I care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaysthebadassnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysthebadassnerd/gifts).



One second John had his eldest son up against the wall screaming at for being careless, telling him he could have died and that it would kill him to lose him, the next he was throwing him onto the bed. His calloused fingers pushing his shirt up, revealing the muscles underneath. All Dean could do was gasp, watching for a minute before pulling the shirt off altogether.

John sucked and kissed at the skin revealed to him, as his hands snaked lower unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down his hips, along with his boxers. He knew he should stop, Dean was fucking son, but he just...couldn't; no matter how wrong it actually was, it somehow felt, right.

"Lift your hips" he mumbled between kisses. Dean did was what he was told, watching the other intently.  
John grabbed his hips, hard enough that there would be bruises after, but neither really cared. They were usually covered in bruises anyway, what was a couple more? Leaning down, he ran his tongue up Dean's crack slowly, causing him to moan loudly, eyes falling shut. The elder hummed happily at the noises repeating the action again, before sticking his tongue inside the other, stretching him. He slowly added two fingers, working him wider, not wanting to hurt his boy when he replaced his digits with his thick cock.

He tried to keep his hips still, hands tangled in the sheet as he moaned like some kind of whore, he opened his eyes and looked down as he heard his Father chuckle. "We're not even to the best part yet, boy." Kissing the younger man's outer and inner thighs John undid his own jeans, his cock already hard from sounds Dean had been making.

He moved back went up onto his knees as he fisted his length, putting on a little show for Dean, before aligning himself with the tight ring of muscle. "Ready?" Licking his lips, Dean nodded meeting his Dad's eyes.  
John pushed in with a soft groan, holding onto his boy's hips as the tightness engulfed him. Dean shut his eyes tightly, giving a moan of his own at the pained pleasure.

"Tell me when you want me to move." John's voice was breathy, he hadn't expected Dean to be so fucking tight and he couldn't help but wonder if anyone else had had the man like this. He hoped not.  
Dean reached up a hand going to the back of the others head as he pulled him down to kiss him roughly, that all he needed. John pulled almost all the way out, slamming back in as hard as he could, causing Dean to arch his back and cry out loudly with pleasure.

John repeated the action, changing his angle slightly as he searched the bundle of nerves that would make this even better for the other man. He knew he'd hit it when Dean practically screamed out a "John, oh fuck yes."  
John, kept his hips at the same angle now, fucking him hard and fast. This wasn't about making love, or making it last. It was a raw fucking need that needed to be taken care of and the quicker they came the better.

The hot sweaty bodies continued in their frantic movements, the sounds of skin meeting skin and porn star worthy cries filling the room. Neither man knew how long they were fucking for, but they didn't care about anything than getting pleasure coursing through their bodies. Putting his hand between them, John started to move his hand up and down his eldest son's cock in time to his thrusts.  
"I'm going to..John.."  
"That's right." He whispered, "Come for me boy."  
Dean's back arched as he cried out, the walls of his entrance tightening around the cock inside him as he covered his stomach and Dad's hand with his cum. It only took another couple of thrusts before John followed suit, coating Dean's inside, filling him.

They lay perfectly still for a few minutes before John pulled out, rolling off the other, as they panted, feeling boneless and completely relaxed. They'd never talk about it, but they both knew it would happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this work.  
> Written for my best friend <3


End file.
